1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for molding a pivot and more particularly to an improved apparatus and method for molding an internal pail pivot and the improved article formed thereby.
In my copending application Ser. No. 739,198, filed Nov. 5, 1976, now abandoned, there is disclosed a mold and method for molding a freely pivotable bail on a bucket or can, simultaneously with the molding of the bucket. The mold incorporates a ring member for forming internal and external bearing surfaces on the bail or handle and on the bucket respectively. After the bearing surfaces are formed, the ring member is moved axially or radially of the bucket past a bail retaining member. This movement is provided by hydraulically operated members which extend into a mold passageway, thereby presenting a somewhat complicated and expensive mold arrangement, while a relatively large spacing between the inner and outer bearing surfaces is required to receive the ring member.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention utilizes an extremely simple and ingenious arrangement for enabling the molding of an internal, freely pivotable handle on a pail, bucket, or can. This is done by molding the handle or bail through a passage in a skirt wall spaced from the pail wall, and molding a stop boss on the handle to prevent retraction of the handle through the passage. The passage or slot is closed at opposite ends.
To provide this arrangement without the use of additional hydraulically movable members, as disclosed in the aforementioned application, the present invention makes use of the conventionally movable upper and lower mold rings forming the annular wall of the pail. The lower ring is provided with a recess for receiving a downwardly extending pair of slides on the upper ring for forming the skirt wall therebetween and the passage through which the handle extends.
Intermediate the skirt and pail walls, the slides are moved laterally by guideways of the upper ring in response to downward movement of the upper ring until they engage to form the mold cavity for the stop boss on the handle and the cavity forming a flange wall closing the skirt wall passage.
On opening the mold the upper ring moves upwardly to move the slides laterally, and when they are spaced sufficiently to clear the stop boss and the slot closing wall, they are also retracted from the recess in the lower ring to enable release of the pail.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved mold and/or method for forming a pivot assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved mold and/or more economical method for forming a freely rotatable bail on a pail.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a more economical assembly of a plastic pail and a freely rotatable plastic bail.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent on examination of the following specification and claims together with the drawings.